


Sparks Fly

by AVintageRose



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Author is tired, Bit of a mix of movies and comics cannon, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Just a bunch of one shots basically, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform, Mentions of Christianity, Mostly Fluff, Mutant Reader, Other X-Men Characters - Freeform, Time Skips, its not too bad, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVintageRose/pseuds/AVintageRose
Summary: An assortment of one shots and two-shots about the Reader's life in the X-Mansion and her relationship with Kurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Heads up, in this the reader does have a distinct power (electricity). I'll try not to make it too relevant to the plot since I know everyone has there own OC and power ideas and it can pull a reader out of the wish fulfillment we're all here for anyways.
> 
> That said, I do not own any part of the Marvel Franchise (no matter how amazing that would be).
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The sun beat down harshly over the campus grounds, forcing most of its residents inside on an unusually warm, late-August afternoon. The only mercy shown for the two mutants outside was the protection of a large, shady, oak tree farther out and away from the courtyard.

Under it, you and Kurt layed down; your back up against a curved up root, and his head laying in your lap.

"Hätt` einer auch fast mehr Verstand." 

"Als wie die drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland." 

He read aloud from a book you didn't recognize in a language you hadn't a clue to speak correctly. Not that it stopped you from humming to the sound.

"und ließe sich dünken, er wäre wohl nie." 

"Hmm.." You stroked his pitch black curls-soft and fuzzy in between your nails.

"dem Sternlein nachgereist," He continued, and you sighed. "wie sie; dennoch, wenn nun das Weihnachtsfest" 

The words entralled you; the way his tone would heighten and lower spanning into a uncanny pattern across his syllables, or the sharp intakes of breath when pronouncing a vowel and quick slips of the tongue for more prominent words in a sentence; it all made the language seem much more mystical and memorizing.

"seine Lichtlein wonniglich scheinen läßt," 

You sighed deeply, eyes closed and heart beat lowered. The warmth peeking out from behind the willow leaves comforted you. The harsh rustling in your veins that never ceased, no matter the circumstance, was in a rare state of calm-one the Professor was in the middle of trying to help you with, less any horrific damages occurred.

But for now, it was at least sedated-a constant thrumming of electrical currents just under the surface of your human flesh. Indeed, everything was perfect.

"fällt auch auf sein verständig Gesicht, er mag es merken od-..." He paused. "Are jou falling asleep?" His accented english gave way to a playful cheekiness.

Your smile grew immensely, and you finally allowed your eyes to flutter open, blinking heavily in order to once again be used to your shaded sanctuary being poked through rays of sunlight.

E/c met a brilliant gold.

"No..." You muttered, only to give way to a yawn immediately afterwords. Kurt sat himself up, proficiently moving his head away from your hands-which you couldn't help but pout at.

He quirked an eye. "And vhy do I not believe jou?" The blue-skinned mutant took up seating beside you on the tree root.

You took this oppurtunity to nuzzle softly into his neck.

"I don't know." You murmured with a chuckle. "And here I thought you trusted me."

Your remark was obviously sarcastic, but Kurt still removed himself anyway, concerned with looking you in the eye to make sure you were only joking. Luckily he took your continued chuckling as truth and returned the sentiment by pressing his lips to yours.

When his lips met yours, those volts strumming down your veins began sparking inside you, but you made quick work to force them back down. The last thing you needed to do was accidentally electricute your boyfriend.

You finally pulled away, but kept your head pressed up to him.

"Ich liebe dich." He muttered, almost a whisper, like a promise he only desired for your ears alone.

That sweet, airy lightness of joy filled your chest, so that you could only give out a deep nervous breath before answering. But when you did, you made sure to move your lips towards his ear-you know, just to make sure he'd hear you. "I love you too." You kissed the side of his face, before reaching his eyes again. "So much."

You went back to nuzzling his neck, gratified with the sweet sound of a purr-something you had only recently found out that your beloved did when in this state of physical attention.

It only got better when you began to place small kitten kisses around the collarbone and up towards the chin. No matter how many times you two were together, you would never be tired of that quick tenseness in his shoulders, or the adorable little gasp of surprise Kurt had-as if he didn't expect you to do something like this when you two were alone.

Then he'd relax into your touch. You could feel the smooth coil of his tail at your calf, rubbing up and down your leg, the way a cat would claim its favorite human.

"Liebe..." You could feel him rub his face into your hair, no doubt tangled from laying up against tree bark for so long. Kurt's tail had moved up to your waist making you shiver and once again focus on controlling that spazzing heat vibrating inside you.

"Read to me." You asked, placing a few more kisses in the special spot right above the collarbone, giving way to another cute gasp from him.

"I don't understand jou're...hmm.." You gave a little nibble, stopping his train of thought for a moment.

"...jou're fascination with my reading liebe...jou don't understand vhat I'm saying vhen I do." He spoke quickly before your administrations could distract the sentence further.

"True." You gave one last kiss before pulling away, and pulling a needy whine from Kurt in the process. "But that doesn't mean I don't love to listen." You stated, straying a hand towards his arm. "I happen to find your native tongue beautiful." You gave your fingers a spider walk up his arms.

"Y/N?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Yes." You batted your eyes innocently-letting the spider crawl that was your hand, continue its journey to his shoulder.

"Vhat are yo-AH he, he...heh HA HA HA."

A few weeks prior you found out your favorite mutant had a ticklish neck; a fact the dear young man seemed to always forget about whenever you were with him. Not like you wouldn't mind reminding him from time to time. "HA, HA, Ha...Y-Y/N!" At this point you had already allowed your hand the assistance of its partner, and you had proceeded to practically straddle Kurt in the process. His sounds of laughter made you follow note and giggle along-though yours could be considered much more voluntary.

"Yes sweetie?" You giggled, letting your fingers dance across his neck in a delicate fashion-you just had to make sure any voltage wasn't trying to break out.

**BAMF**

_*Oh no*_ You thought.

**BAMF**

"Liebe." His mouth was now right next to your ear, you could see the shadow of his body behind you, a shade within the shade. You cleared your throat with a nervous chuckle in return.

"Yes Kurt, sweetio-H-AH HA, HA, HA, HA!" You bolted out into laughter at the sensation of six large fingers trailing up and down your stomach in untraceable patterns.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled with fake sympathy behind a hearty laugh. "I can't understand jou Y/N." You in turn could only keep laughing and laughing until tears were flooding your eyes from the sensation. You tried focusing on Kurt's laughter, the joy you gave him in this moment, but you could already feel the energy pilling up, tiny pin pricks of restraint not withstanding, sharp, hot, sparks-to your complete horror met the surface. "St-StO HA, HA-P! KURT!"

Suddenly his hands were off you and you could breathe again. You took big gulps of air and focused on forcing the electricity back inside; you sealed it up the moment you had the chance to put together your thoughts coherently.

Your eyes widened, and a pit began forming when your turned to look at Kurt. "Are you okay?!" You demanded. "Did-did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his hand, and made his way towards you. "No, no it wasn't like that." He reached a hand for yours but you flinched away. "I saw a sparking around your palm. I didn't mean to make you lose control like that."

"You're not hurt?" He smiled and shook his head again. "Not even a scratch." He showed his hands. "See. You have much more control over them than you care to admit." Kurt put an arms behind his neck. "Though it vas my fault." He grinned. "You just look so cute when you laugh."

You perked up and gave him a weak smile.

_*You almost hurt him.* *He' s okay.* *By luck.* *It doesn't matter.* *Yes it does*_

His cheeks were already in a deep lavender with blush. 

_*No. He's okay, he loves me, I'm getting better.*_

You grabbed his hand to pull his up on his feet with you. "C'mon. If we stay too much longer Jean will have our heads." Kurt looking concerned. "Are jou sure jour okay." The response he got was a kiss on the cheek.

"Does that answer the question?" You quirked an eye. Kurt's smile immediately returned. "Maybe..." He drawled. "Perhaps extra convincing is needed." A large laugh bubbled out of you and of course, you seceded with an added peck to his lips.

He in turn pulled you close and in a matter of seconds your senses were flooded in a wave of blues and red drenched in the smell of sulfur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am just going to apologize upfront for any mistakes I made or will make in German; if you can speak the language and I have done something terrible in this fic, please speak out. That said, yes, I know Kurt is reading a Christmas poem in August-the original intent was to make it like when someone is sad so they listen to Christmas carols to make them feel better, and actually hint at Kurt being upset about something...but that didn't happen. 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, or if you have an idea of a one shot COMMENT IT, and I'll be sure to write it in.
> 
> See you later lovelies.


	2. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to try out your new X-Men uniform, and Kurt receives some interesting advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP: This one-shot actually takes place BEFORE the first chapter one-shot...meaning back BEFORE you and Kurt were a couple, only a short while since you've been at the institute. Since these are supposed to be one shots the time won't usually be consistent. So be sure to read notes for clarification. I'm also taking REQUESTS for this series. So feel free to send them out. Enjoy!

It was a sort of right-of-passage for any new member of the X-Men to under go, from mutant student to official team member; it was actually quite an honor. It showed the Professor approved of you, and the X-Men trusted you enough to place their lives in your hands and vice versa. It was an exclusive right some students never achieved-not that they were untalented or untrustworthy, but to be invited to the X-Men meant having that drive, that 'spark' of someone willing and able to risk everything for the protection of others. 

Some of your closest friends, like Peter or Ororo were deemed 'worthy' applicants, you personally never thought the Professor would actually find you as a suitable candidate. But that disappointing belief quickly came shattering down the day you received a subtle schedule change.

The Danger Room was a place that certainly lived up to its namesake-cannons, blasters, flying razor cutters, you name it, was programmed into the training halls beneath the mansion. However, when it came to actual usage, every student, though each taking a specialized course for their powers, all took some version of the same simplistic power defense technique class in there. All were typically mild and safe with little chance of fatality involved.

There are children living here after all.

However, that morning you had been quickly informed in the Professor's office, that your defense course would be changed-starting next week, you would be monitored in a private session in the danger room for mission simulation.

You immediately knew what that meant.

You-Y/N L/N were on your way onto the threshold past 'student' and into 'hero'.

"You-you're serious Professor?" You asked hesitantly.

Xavier nodded understandingly. "Of course Miss L/N, this isn't something I would joke about." He moved towards a pile of papers on his desk. "I've looked over your file for the past few months; you've shown impressive progress using and controlling your power from what I can see in Hank's notes, and from your grades it seems you've also been able to maintain superb academic standing as well."

The professor smiled at you in that way when you were almost certain he had a trick up his sleeve, typically seen right before he projected the thoughts and dreams of a fallen asleep slacker student to the rest of a class when opportunity occurred.

"I have also received a few very kindly worded recommendations for you to be added to our...let's just say 'honor program' here at the institute. However," The smiled faded slightly as he crossed his fingers together and placed them on his chin. "No one is forcing you into anything. If this isn't anything you are possibly comfortable with, I can-

"No!" You bursted from your seat.

"I-uh..." A heat flushed your cheeks at the outburst. "I mean...that won't be necessary Professor." You cleared your throat, and shrunk back down into your chair. "If you will have me, I'm certainly interested, I'm honored! Really. I just want to be prepared is all."

"Yes, I've already taken care of that." Xavier pointed to your new schedule still facing you on the opposing side of his desk. "That is why we'll start you off in a private session. Starting next Monday, Dr McCoy and I will supervise mild mission simulations for you-just so you can ease into this better and we can base where you stand in more distressing circumstances. If all goes well you will begin group sessions with the others." He gave you a big smile as he placed the schedule into your hands.

"Welcome to the X-Men Miss L/N."

There might as well have been tears in your eyes, you felt like your body was a firework ready to spark with joy and explode into millions of fiery flashes. "Thank-You so much Professor!" You beamed, ready to hug the man's neck, if you weren't so fearful about shocking him with your excited, but fidgety fingers.

The piercing sound of a chime hit the room, one reminiscent of a grandfather clock.

"Ah." Xavier noted, wheeling himself out from his desk to position his chair beside yours. "I'm afraid our morning meeting has made us both miss breakfast, my apologies."

You were too excited to be hungry at this point, and brushed it off.

"Nevertheless, I advise you to get plenty of rest this weekend Miss L/N." The professor advised. "Danger Room simulations are very different from Defense Classes. Be prepared to be tested to the best of your abilities."

"Yes sir." You nodded, rising up from your seat. "Thank-You again Professor, have a good morning." You readily walked over towards the office door, practically bouncing on your heels.

"Oh." The professor stopped you before your hand could touch the knob. "One more thing Miss L/N, you should check your room." That was all he said before nodding you back to the door.

You thought it was odd, but then again Professor Xavier had a reputation for cryptic messaging in a few words. So instead you took his advice and ran down to the girls dormitory, electric goosebumps running down your arms. When you arrived back in your own bedroom the high was just now beginning to fade. You were coming to terms with what was going to happen. To be an X-Man! To help people, human and mutant alike, you were going to be doing something important and life altering and-

What was that on your bed?

Your eyes widened. A package. A plain white package with a piece of yellow and black card stock sitting atop it.

You gently took the card off the parcel and read the curling black lettering, ones you could recognize as Dr.McCoy.

_"*You will need this for Monday*"_

No. Way. A splitting grin grew on your lips, and you could already feel the electric currents hitting off your body. Before you even realized it, you were already ripping open the white cardboard lid and tearing through the yellow tissue paper.

A large fabric X was glaring right back at you.

Your own specialized X men suit.

At the corner of your eye, you could see another piece of paper in the corner, half hidden in the tissue paper. Curious, you grabbed for it, unfolded and read the hand written lines.

_"*Welcome Y/N L/N, As I am sure Professor Xavier has informed you already, you have been accepted into the beginnings of X-Men training. In this box you will find a custom training uniform tailored to your specific gifts. Infused in the garment is layers of graphene, a flexible, conductive material made both to deflect regular weaponry and be responsive to your electric abilities....*"_

The paper went on into details about the material, the cut, etc. but in all honestly, your patience was wearing too thin already with an itching need to grasp your new training garb. Before now it was just coming to class in regular work out gear like everyone else, now it was a super official, fancy uniform for you. You gasped as your fingertips hit the threads. Why it even felt divine! So soft, yet breathable. With that thought, you dared to pull at the ends; it was so flexible and stretchy and..well if McCoy's letter was anything to go by, you might as well have tried it out.

You breathed, and carefully moved the electric currents down your arms to spread throughout your fingertips-watching with bated breath as tiny fizzes of electricity began to buzz onto your fingers. Immediately, electric sparks left your skin and started bouncing up and down across the suit in a random pattern, almost as though the entire thing were made out of a fabric metal!

"What in the world?" You gasped at the currents move.

**BAMF**

"I just heard zhe news! And jou've got jour suit too!"

You turned around and was met face to face with your favorite fuzzball's golden eyes. Kurt had been introduced to you through Peter when you first arrived to the institute, and since then had grown to become your closest of companions. He had helped you; gave you a shoulder to cry on in the dark times, and a joke to laugh at in the lightest. The two of you could talk for hours about any and everything that reached your minds. You became a common ground for each other.

A hard couple of * _knocks_ * came at the door.

"Hey, you mind letting us in?" Said someone obnoxiously.

"Y/N the professor just told us a minute ago." Another voice joined. "Congrats!"

Peter and Jubilee.

"Right." You glanced to Kurt and made your way to the door to unlock it and undo the knob mechanic.

"WOAH." Three bodies fell and piled onto the floor with two standing up on the entrance. Peter, Jubilee, and Scott rubbed their heads and scrambled to walk in, with an annoyed Jean and bemused Ororo in tow. Each mutant began filing into your room.

"Please come in." You welcomed sarcastically. "Make yourself at home."

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Kurt smiled, giddy and bright. If you didn't know any better, one could guess he was more excited for you than you. His tail was wagging rather ecstatically. It made your fingers twitch to catch it.

"Yeah (nickname)." In a whoosh of wind Peter was already reclining on your bed. "Put on that suit and show off that cute lil-"

"Peter!" Jean interjected. "Enough."

The speedster shrugged. "Well I'm not wrong." He smirked. "Ask Kurt."

"Hey!" Kurt huffed, and when you turned around to see him, the lavender in his cheeks was already beginning to spread.

Jubilee gave a marvelous distraction in the form of snatching your package and shoving it into your hands. "Now go change." She demanded, making you quickly drop the box already weak in your grasp.

"Here." Jean squeezed your shoulder. "Try it on." The sweet telepathic bent down, took the garment from the box and draped it over your shoulder, before taking the box itself and placing it on the bed. "If there's any troubles we can get it fixed before your examinations next week."

You nodded-truthfully you hardly spoke to Jean outside of classes, or Scott for that matter, they were more like the 'friends of friends' if anything. Still, at least this showed your entrance into the X Men was starting out smoothly enough.

You made your way to the private bath graciously provided with your bedroom. Despite closing the door, you could still hear the background noise of comments, laughter, shrieks and scolding.

Most of those being from Peter.

Now that you could finally look at the entire piece, a bit of uneasiness crept in. The dark navy suit looked a tad smaller than you originally thought it was in the box. Sure it stretched, but it might be too snug, may show off a little more than you were willing to expose.

"Hey Y/N!" A hard knock hit the door. "Are you done yet? We wanna see!"

You bit your lip. "Just a sec." You cried, with one hand still gripping the small scrap of cloth. With a deep sigh, you grabbed for the shiny belt to unbuckle it. This allowed the middle section to release slightly and give you a chance to slip a foot through top and into the leg hole and pull through.

As you slowly bent and pulled to cover more and more skin with the flexible material you realized just how amazingly comfortable it felt. Despite being so breathable, the fabric was smooth and soft, almost like a silk. Whenever you stretched, the suit followed, as if it were just another layer of your own skin. This would definitely come in handy in combat. You did a quick pull and turn around. Nothing felt caught or scuffed up anywhere. The cuff of your collar had an open slit, which gave your chest more room to breathe, since otherwise it would be too tight. Looking at it on you, you knew the material had to have been some fine, advanced textile, yet it had the picturesque look of leather or vinyl. The entire thing went just short of your ankle, which you would save room for a cute pair of cushy socks and your favorite pair of sneakers.

One last stretch and you were as right as rain. Just in time for another loud knock to disturb your thoughts.

"Y/N!" Peter wailed. "Come out we wanna s-

You smiled as you opened the door and stepped out. "I'm here." Your entire body left the bathroom and the door closed behind you as you stood in front of the small group who had long awaited your arrival for a whole five minutes.

"Woah." Peter took a step back, giving you room to move and all while holding the biggest grin on his face.

"Well?" You said expectantly. "Comments? Concerns?"

"Do a turn!" Peter shouted. With a roll of your eyes, you humored him and gave a quick turn-around for all to see.

"Everything fit alright?" Jean asked. "Nothing too tight or loose?"

Jubilee snorted. "Please! She looks great!" She beamed. "That suit totally brings out your figure Y/N."

Ororo spoke up, McCoy's note in her hand. "The letter said your suit is an electric conductive. Why not try it out a little?"

"Uh, that might not be the best idea." Scott murmured. "The Danger Room will be the best place to try out anything severe. Take it from me, my first try with X-Men gear ended up with a century old tree getting burned down."

"Scott, I think the professor has forgiven you by now." Jean commented.

You shook your head. "That's all well and good." You gestured to your new outfit. "But, my suit-all good then?"

There were nods and Peter wolf whistles all around. Except for one. Everyone had at least something to say to you, but the one's whose approval meant the most to you was unnaturally silent. When you looked in your fuzzball's direction, Kurt was keeping his eyes circling around the room, from your nightstand, to the roof, your desk, the window-pretty much everywhere but where you were standing, and nothing was coming out of his mouth. With a clearing of your throat you took a dare.

"K-Kurt?" You mumbled. "Any thoughts from you?"

At the sound of his name, his gaze shot down. Now he was having a staring contest with the floor. "Jou...look..nice." He muttered under his breath.

A lump formed in your throat. "Is something wrong with it?" You asked.

Scott gave the elf a quick nudge to the rib with his elbow. Finally, Kurt darted his eyes to you and you forced yourself a smile, only instead of gesturing to the outfit, you instead hugged your arms to your chest shyly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, its not like that." He took in a breath. "Its just...surprising to see jou in a uniform is all-it looks gutt!" He added quickly. "Just a little unexpected. But jou look wunderbar. Really." His little half-smile showed off one of his fangs and you couldn't help but smile back and relax your shoulders a little bit. Kurt did have that effect on you.

"You think so?" A questioning giggle bubbled out of you.

"Ja! Of course." Kurt nodded with a chuckle of his own.

Slowly the laughs died down and your face felt warmer. Meanwhile, Kurt held your gaze, as you tried to steady your breathing. Why were you acting so nervous?

"Um, I think we should go." Peter's voice broke through the warm silence. "Give these two some room."

"Shut up Peter." Someone mumbled, though you weren't sure who.

"Ve should, uh..." Kurt replied sheepishly. "Let jou get changed then."

You blinked, slightly dased. "Yeah...right, well I-I'll uh, just do that then." With a turned heel you quickly darted back into the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Dude you got it, and you got it _bad_."

Kurt could only stink eye Scott for a second before groaning back an "I know." and slumping in defeat onto the couch.

The small group huddled together into one of the parlor rooms downstairs. After Y/N showed off her new suit, it became a silent unanimous decision to leave the poor girl's room before either she or Kurt died from the awkwardness. But now that there was some distance, the poor blue mutant became free game for the teasing/scolding of his peers.

Originally it was Scott who pried his 'secret' crush out of him a month ago-though everyone else had their suspicions. According to Ororo his 'subtly' was nonexistent.

"Then ask her out already!" Jubilee cried. "Its clear she likes you. And you like her so just-" She huffed and stomped her foot. "get together so thatwecantotallyshipandsquealandwatchyouhavebeautifulbluebabiestogether!"

Kurt blinked. "I-uh I didn't understand a vord of zhat."

"I did but I really wish I didn't." Peter chimed in.

Jean could only nod.

"Besides guys, Y/N is wunderbar, but zhere's no vay she sees me zhe vay I do." Kurt said.

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Kurt, take it from someone who hangs out with the two of you on a constant basis, she likes you. You've never picked up on how sweet she is on you?"

His golden eyes narrowed. "Y/N is nice to me, but zhat's because she's a _nice person_." The nightcrawler explained. "Zhat's not proof zhat she likes me. Vhat vould make her vant me out of anyvone else here?"

"Okay, first off-" Peter interjected, whooshing over to sit himself beside Kurt. "Y/N _can_ be a nice person, and she can also fry my favorite pair of sneakers into a rubber puddle. So that doesn't fly."

Peter also chose to ignore the sounds of Kurt mumbling. "Jou probably deserved it."

Suddenly Peter was on the opposite side of him. "Second thing-man you gotta cut yourself some slack here." With a whoosh Peter was facing Kurt. "Look, you are what we call a 'nice guy' type" He used his fingers as quotation marks. "And lucky for you, that makes you her type." A silver gloved finger poked at the blue elf's chest.

"Vhat?" Kurt huffed, pushing him away. "Fuzzy and blau?"

"No Kurt." Jean pushed past Peter. "Sweet, and sincere, careful, and playful. You're really a catch." The telepathic smiled. "Look, if it makes you feel better, we'll all help you."

Scott quirked an eye. "We will?"

This was followed by a kick from Jean and a shrill "Ouch!"

"You just gotta spend more time together." She continued despite Scott pouting with his arms crossed. "Bond, be subtle...You can let her know you like her, without necessarily having to say it."

"Yeah, clue her in." Jubilee added with a sparkle to her eyes. "Girls love it when you show how much you're in to them."

But the fuzzball still looked unconvinced. "I don't believe I understand jou."

Jean shrugged. "You know, compliments, spending time together, helping her with stuff."

"Some intimate touched." Peter added with a wiggled eyebrow.

Scott nodded. "Showing off some charm."

"Buying her presents!" Jubilee cried. "Stuff she really likes so she knows you care."

Ororo just shrugged. "I still say he just tell her. No reason to over complicate in my opinion."

"I zhink I am understanding now." Kurt nodded to his companions. "And now zhat zhe Professor is letting her train, it vill be easier right?"

"Yeah." Peter chimed. "That love letter of a recommendation you turned in was practically a confession all on its own."

Scott eyed him. "Uh, didn't you also recommend her?"

"Yeah but I didn't take write three pages full."

Kurt blushed at the memory. "Vell, vhat can I say." He shrugged. "I have it bad, ya know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Honestly, I'd like to make a few one-shots about Kurt trying out each of his friends' advice, before finally one of them making a move. If you have any ideas, don't be shy! It can be from the movies, cartoons, comics, I am open to everything. Life has been turning rather hectic lately, so I'll honestly just post whenever I can, hopefully I can get onto a functional schedule for this series if you guys like it enough. Take care!
> 
> PS: What do you imagine Peter's nickname for you is?


	3. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Guest Reader
> 
> *I love how you write flustered Kurt; maybe something with him going into mating season or something (since he has animal-like mutations), and just not being able to be around the reader? And could it be when they are already a couple?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is a request from Guest Reader asking for a chapter where Kurt goes into a heat and can't be around the reader.
> 
> FAIR WARNING: This chapter is a NSFW chapter with some suggestive material. It takes place when Kurt and Y/N are in the 17 to 19 age range. They are a couple. Everything is consensual. And because this is my first time attempting to write sexual material, please go easy on me.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Liebling-Darling  
> Schatz-Treasure  
> Ich liebe dich-I love you  
> Blau-Blue  
> Blaubeere- Blueberry  
> Bezaubernd- Adorable  
> Schatz-Treasure  
> Mein süße maus- My sweet mouse (mouse is a german term of endearment?)  
> Ich brauche dich-I need you  
> Bitte-Please  
> Lass mich los-Let me go  
> Lass mich jetzt gehen-Let me go now

Kurt felt like he was being suffocated when he woke up. A stinging heat was rubbing at his fur and scratching into his skin. The blankets he had wrapped himself in against the cold New York night air were now trapping his body in an insufferable warmth.

Even when he kicked the too-hot covers off of him, heat lingered across his skin, forming a growing pain that refused to cease. On his nightstand Kurt could just barely make out the figures 2:37 AM in the neon red light of his alarm clock.

He attempted to scratch at his arms and legs, digging into them to try and soothe the nerve cutting sensation crawling across his flesh. Unfortunately his swiping only blemished his skin, making it raw, hot, and quite possibly bloody.

Kurt gritted his teeth, only just aware that his fangs were elongated without his direct approval, and making a bloody scrap of his bottom lip. The furnace inside with plowed through his pores and insulating with his fur. His body bent and twisted on the mattress scrunching and releasing bunches of the sheets beneath him. A growl of dissatisfaction shot out of his throat at the sensation. He felt like his own body was suffocating him. It took all he had not to scream.

It was too hot. Too boiling, brewing, sizzling, _hot_!

Kurt's snarls of discontent slowed down into a whimper of desperation. The fire was sharp and potent in his veins. It hurt to move, and it hurt to stay still. His breathing had became shallow pants of hot breath in the surrounding air, only feeding the flames that singed his soul.

His chest twisted inside him from the pain, and his thoughts turned biblical. Was this the Devil's Snare? Had judgment day come for him? What else could this horrendous feeling be but Hellfire reaching out to burn his soul?

Kurt continued to twitch and shake on his bed sporadically. His acrobatic trained form twisted and contorted in ways Kurt briefly wondered if potentially harmful to his spine. He tried to sit up, maybe grab a glass of water from the kitchen, but the moment he even attempted a sharp pain sliced into his lower torso.

The blue mutant hissed from the tightening ache and fell back onto the mattress with a groan. A small prayer for mercy escaped his thoughts before Kurt finally fell into an exhaustion induced sleep.

Unfortunately it didn't last long. For the next few hours Kurt would go in and out of sleep, facing a new lash of this invisible fire striking him from the inside out. It was only from eventual tiredness taking hold did Kurt receive reprieve. His sheets were damp from sweat. His arms ached and his head pounded in his ears. Throughout the night Kurt prayed, asking for salvation, for forgiveness onto what he did to deserve this unholy torment, for mercy from the heat licking at his mortal coil.

Eventually, after a long night of struggle, the pain would start to secede just slightly, until eventually the heat was just barely bearable and Kurt fell into a deep and finally restful slumber.

* * *

You couldn't help but groan as you exited Professor Xavier's Mutant-Human Relations course and trudged down the hallway. This last exam was brutal to put it lightly, and worse was that awful mind shielding Xavier always did to hinder any students from cheating. You understood why he did it, you just hated the killer headache it gave as consequence. Your electrokinetic mutation made it especially irritable, abling you to feel the telepath's direct interference on your brain's electric currents.

Still, at least you were done with exams; end of semester treat meant that classes ended before lunch today. Now was the time to lay back, relax, and enjoy the weekend before all your classes started over with brand new topics to stuff your brain with.

"Y/N, can you wait a moment?!"

A polite, albeit stoic request made you turn around to see a familiar red clad brunette known walking up towards you, unamused scowl in tow.

Wanda Maximoff.

"I apologize for bothering you. But I need to speak with you." Wanda explained in that stony voice she always seemed to carry. Unlike her twin brother, Wanda was much more reserved and appeared rather condescending at times. You observed that she normally kept to herself, having just started attending the Institute in the recent months. It was rather odd that she was speaking to you of all people.

"Not a problem Wanda." You said, attempting to ignore the ache in your temple for the sake of being polite. "What's up?"

She quirked her eye. "I was wondering if Kurt is alright. He wasn't at breakfast or second period and we have a project to finish next week."

Perhaps it was your paranoia, but her voice was suddenly taking to big a switch to sweet for your comfort.

"If he's sick I'd be fine with working with him in his room." She smiled. "I thought you might know. "

 _*Ah! So that's the game.*_ You thought. It was a personal flaw you hated to admit, but you were a jealous person, though you preferred the term 'protective'-especially when it came to people you cared about, and Kurt was at the top of that list.

And Wanda was pushing at your 'protective' button.

Still, it was best to stay polite, so you smiled with her. "Yeah I noticed he wasn't at breakfast, but Kurt likes to sleep in so-" You shrugged, a simper on your lips. "But I'll ask him when we have our lunch date and _we'll_ get back to you."

Okay to be fair, the emphasis probably wasn't needed, and you almost felt bad about it. But that thought quickly switched to satisfaction when a sharp flicker of red flashed in Wanda's stare and the tight-lipped frown returned at your response.

**BAMF**

You smirked as the sound of broken air hit behind you. Kurt had such good timing.

Truth was you already knew something must have been going on with Kurt when he didn't show up during the last class change. It was a semi-tradition for you two to meet up between classes to vent and chat, kiss and cuddle, until the inevitable sound of a tardy bell would separate you once again. Lucky Prof X was your last class of the day.

"Hey blaubeere." You felt his arms around your waist tighten at the nickname, only making you smile more. "I missed you."

His head found the crook of your neck and he hummed "Missed jou more." before adding a peck on your neck.

Your breath hitched, and a sudden heat rose to your cheeks. That was unexpected. Kurt was no stranger to affection, but that was a little bold for a greeting.

"K..Kurt?" A stutter broke out of you.

Wanda cleared her throat. Oh yeah, you forgot she was there for a good minute.

"Kurt, I didn't see you during class." Her smile returned. "I wanted to know when we could work on our project."

You felt Kurt's head scuffle in your neck, the shifting of his hair making you giggle into him.

His mouth formed a smile at the sound. "Jou sound cute liebe." He kissed your neck again. "Bezaubernd."

"Uh Kurt?"

His grip on your body tightened, and his head whipped away from you.

"Not. Now." He growled at her.

You didn't have time to react before a silky tail wrapped your arm and the world turned cloudy at the sound of a **BAMF**.

Unprepared for the sudden teleporting, you accidentally got a puff of blue smoke in your mouth. You started a coughing fit as your body cursed the bitter tartness biting on your tongue.

Kurt's grip on you loosened and you felt his finger start to rub your back softly, patiently waiting for you to grab your bearings. Small muttered apologies and kisses were littered around you face as the rotten lemon taste of smoke cleared through you lungs..

"Forgive me schatz." He kissed your ear. "Don't know vhat came over me."

You regained your breath and returned a kiss to his cheek in retribution. When you did this, Kurt slowly pulled his head away from your neck, only to replace it with one hand around your collarbone and the other finding itself delving into your hair. His tail found a home around your waist.

His eyes finally met yours and you gasped.

They were red. A deep, bloody, crimson, red, where there usually shined a golden canary yellow. The only time you knew Kurt's eyes darkened to that firey ruby hue was whenever he was upset or on edge-a fact you found out only in the worst of circumstances. It was a tell-tale sign that something was bothering him.

Your own eyes blinked and softened and you placed a hand on his cheek. Your thumb moved to subtly caress one of the scars indented into his skin.

Kurt relaxed under your touch, and the hand that was on your neck left to embrace your palm. He felt warm against the chilled skin of your hand. With his tail's gentle tug, he only held you closer.

"Liebling..." Kurt whispered, eyes remained scarlet and desperate.

"What's wrong Kurt?" You asked, using your free hand to move some of his hair from his face. "Is something bothering you."

Your lovable blue boyfriend heaved a sigh, and removed your hand from his cheek.

"Nothzing schatz." He rubbed your knuckles for comfort, leading them up to his lips to kiss. Kurt eyed you slyly. "Not as long as jou are here."

Your blush returned, and with it the pitter patter of butterflies in your stomach. This all may just be a ploy to divert the subject, but Kurt was being too suave and utterly romantic for you to pass up.

You giggled bashfully, always so easily flustered. Sure you could tease and flirt on your own, but the moment Kurt started to dish it right back, you turned to a mushy love puddle.

He knew it too.

That must have been why he leaned down to press his lips to yours, using both his hands and tail to keep you in place. Usually you were the first to offer up, but in that moment you found yourself pushed into the wall with Kurt's tongue licking for entry. The shock and enjoyment of it all made you open without hesitation.

Quickly, before it became an afterthought, you directed your electric charges down your stomach. You'd have a stomachache later, and probably wouldn't eat dinner, but it was better than electrocution.

Thank goodness you closed off your currents when you did. Because, oh God, please help you when you felt a fang hit on your bottom lip. A tender nibble was all it took and you grabbed hold of his neck to keep from falling.

Six fingers gave soft impressions into your back, rubbing up and down the sides. You could hear a deep groan come out of him, and accompanied with a moan of your own.

You didn't know, nor did you care what spurred this on. Instead, you were going to enjoy the ever pleasant moment.

In need of air, Kurt broke it off, leaving you to catch a few deep gasps to fill your lungs. You felt him nuzzle back up into your neck, returning to what he tried to start earlier and pepper kisses up, down and across sensitive (s/c) flesh.

You squeaked in surprise at the feel of his tongue tasting up your neck. He chuckled at the noise and kept licking.

"Mein süße maus." Kurt laughed as he continued. "Ich liebe dich."

A sigh escaped your throat at his words making you lean back onto the wall. You loved whenever he spoke his mothertongue, it sounded so beautiful and natural. He was relaxed, in his element, not trying to pronounce tongue twisters or understand american jokes. Just being himself, and doing so with you.

"Mein blaubeere." You whispered to him, using your own knowledge of his language, limited as it was.

Kurt moaned at your attempts all the same; his licks and kisses turned to nibbles and sucklings. You gasped, the sensations sparked your insides and left your limbs weak and gooey. Kurt was so mortified the first time he gave you a hickey, now he wanted to decorate you with them. A warmth was spreading across your entire body, tingling your toes and fingers. Everything was spinning and you were along for the ride.

He was picking up speed, rapidly switching between teeth and tongue across your neck and down to your shoulder; the two of you were pressing harder back against the hallway corner. Your inside were sparking like a fizzed out fuse, veins charging like a lightening storm, the world was turning hot and dizzy. In an effort to respond in kind, you ran your fingers through his hair and played through his scalp. Something firey warm and hard was starting to hit down at oh so nicely onto your sensitive-

Your eyes flew open and a choked gasp left your throat.

"Ku-KuRT!" You cried, flinching and grasping desperately at his hair.

He moaned at the tugging sensation.

You shook your head, trying to distance yourself, but Kurt wasn't having it. He growled and only held on tighter.

"Ich brauche dich!" He hissed into your ear, licking down your jaw. "Bitte."

His words struck you that Kurt's actions were not of his normal behavior. You getting worried; this needed to stop.

"Kurt! Kurt-oh plEASE!" You squealed as he kept nipping your neck and hitting your core. ""StOP! STOP! Kurt I NEED you to. Stop."

You transferred a tiny spark of electricity down your throat.

"Ah!" Kurt settled down and took a step back, effectively snapping out of his state.

Your elf carefully placed a finger on his lip where he had a minor sting then looked back at you. His eyes were still red but no where near as dark and lustful. Instead Kurt blinked at you, confused and quite possibly more scared than you.

Watching the wheels turning in his mind, you could see recollection had slowly flooded back to him. Eyes widened into absolute terror. He slowly backed away.  
"I...I..." It was all he could stutter up, absolutely mortified.

Your heart melted for him, he was getting the wrong idea. But when you reached out, he only backed further. With a huff, you quickly grabbed a scared hand and traced the symbols with your thumb. You weren't letting him BAMF away from this.

"Kurt, it's okay. You're okay baby." You gave a squeeze of assurance, despite still trying to convince yourself of the same ordeal. "Really."

But Kurt didn't look convinced. "But I..." He swallowed nervously. "I-just, just lost it there for a minute...I don't-" He was stumbling, keltered off balance with words failing to string into any coherent sentence. Despite it, you understood.

"Kurty, you just caught up in the moment." You muttered, still holding onto his hand, now clammy and still warm. The dear thing was sweating bullets. His entire body looked like it was boiling in the heat, and that red jacket he loved to wear, wasn't doing him any favors. "Its natural. It just means we're growing in our relationship." You tried to explain, hoping to pull him away from whatever dark thought were stewing in his brain.

"Jou told me to stop and I didn't!" He hissed, red eyes flaming back at you. "If jou hadn't shocked me-"

You made quick work to lunge him in a tight embrace, unable to bare the guilt in his eyes a second longer. A high heat flooded from his skin onto yours. Kurt tensed for a moment before finally relaxing into you. You tightened the hug, making sure he knew you weren't afraid. "You got _excited_ blaubeere." You stroked his back. "Trust me, love and passion are not crimes."

Guilt spiked your chest. The truth was, you really enjoyed it _a lot_ , and if it were up to, you probably would have just suggested teleporting to a bed instead of a wall and finish it there. But this wasn't up to you alone. You stopped for Kurt, not for you.

"I know you said you wanted to wait and I'm fine waiting as long or as short as you need too." You nuzzled into him. "I love you."

"And I love jou." His words vibrated his chest and you sighed. The two of you had only one full on conversation about sex in regards to your relationship. A year ago, the question came up and you and Kurt were prompted to sit down in his room and discuss it in regards to you as a couple. It was shy and awkward, especially given how incredibly sheltered the two of you were raised, but by the end you both had come to an agreement.

Kurt wanted to wait until marriage, and you assured him he was worth the wait. Never would you try and push him or demean him. His overall happiness with you was worth so much more than a temporary bliss he would regret later in life. As long as you could still kiss and snuggle him, you were content.

"Just promise me-" You pulled away slightly, allowing him to see the smirk that reached your face. "When that special time comes, we don't choose an empty hallway as the venue."

The attempt of easing the tension gave Kurt the chance to weakly chuckle in response. At least he wasn't try to flee away from you, ready to berate himself a demon, a monster, and who knows what else. "Now I bet if we hurry, we can meet everyone for lunch." You took hold of his hand. "Maybe convince Petey to give us some of his secret twinkie stash?"

* * *

_*Wow, Kurt got over that fast.*_

This thought came to mind now that said adorable mutant had you seated in his lap, his tail wrapped around your calf, and his face currently nuzzling into your hair.

The two of you were seated in a circle among the rest of your friend group in a particularly sunny area of grass outside. At the moment Jubilee was ranting about some reality show she had been binging. Jean was offering a few bits of commentary but you seriously doubted it was because the red head actually watched the show and wasn't just taking trivia from Jubilee's memory in order to keep up conversation. Ororo at least seemed partially invested in it, though you personally wasn't a fan.

Instead you snuggled deeper into your blue body pillow/boyfriend. The attention he was giving you today was a little bit overkill, but no less alluring to your affectionate side, and really who were you to complain? Especially when he'd purr every time you so much as touched skin with him...so adorable.

Still, he was being rather touchy, and more worrisome was that his skin still felt overtly hot underneath you.

It was early spring in New York. Everyone was either in a sweater or under bundles of blankets.

 _*Then again...*_ You thought. It occurred to you, that perhaps he was used to it. After all he grew up traveling across Germany and its surrounding countries all year round in caravans and tents. In theory this could be ordinary weather for him. * _Or maybe he has a natural thermal body heat like Mystique does?*_ You pondered that theory as well. It was all better than the alternative.

You bit your lip. "Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?" He peaked dazed, his hands now lazily tracing shapes on your jean clad legs.

"You feel warm?" You blurted out, reaching out to take his fevered hand into yours. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No way!" Jubilee shot, breaking eyes with Jean to gasp at you. "I _can't_ get sick. I have a date tonight!"

"Uh..." Jean swallowed, eyes darted between you two; you could tell the prim and proper young Jean Grey was very uncomfortable with the PDA you were displaying. "How was Professor Xavier's exams? Did he give you guys a mental mutant wall in your periods during the test?"

"Oh yeah!" Jubilee bounced. "It was like that weird feeling you get when someone's watching you, but 10 times as bad and-

Kurt groaned and huddled deeper into your skin. His hand squeezed yours.

"Everything okay Kurt?" Scott asked, looking up from behind red shades and a car magazine.

"Fff-fine!" He muttered in your hair. Nurturing instinct took over and you raised your hand to cradle his head, still buried into your side. At the corner of your eye you could spot the subtle movement of his tail whipping around, almost tangling itself. A restraint from him spiking someone with the spade no doubt.

"You sure dude?"

In a whoosh of high speed wind, Peter appeared out of no where, jolting you from the shock, out of Kurt's lap and earning a laugh from the speedster. "Cause you look like-

"I said I'm FINE!" Kurt jumped to his feet, teeth bared as he growled back at him. "So just stop it Peter!" The spade of his tail flared, ready to attack anyone who got too close.

"Kurt." You mumbled, placing a hand on his leg, down in your sitting position. This was not like him.

Immediately his eyes went to you, round and puppy like-the way he looked whenever he got caught in the midst of a practical joke or some other form of trouble. He crouched down to your level, and you could see his bottom lip tremble. A look of sympathy and forgiveness for his misdeeds.

You were far too soft on him; you ignored any possibly questioning. Instead you sighed, gave him a peck on the cheek and allowed him to grab you back into his lap. His mood immediately brightened once you returned to your intimate position and Kurt gleefully returned to cuddling you, curling his tail around your tummy.

"Don't you dare tickle me mister!" You pointed playfully.

"Hmm." Kurt hummed, placing a peck on your cheek to match yours. "Maybe liebling."

You heard a low whistle from Peter. "O-kay then." He zipped past you and in between Ororo and Jean. "I'm just gonna sit here then."

Perhaps out of sheer awkwardness, no one dared to say anything, though you defiantly noticed Jubilee had shifted a good foot away from your and Kurt's side, and Ororo wasn't loosing any of the tension in her shoulders.

Jubilee coughed. "That reminds me, hey Y/N? Can I still borrow your notes for last week when I was sick?"

You chuckled, and sat up slightly, gently hitting against the tail still loosely wrapped over your torso. "If sick means standing in line for concert tickets, then yes."

Her pouting only made you laugh more as you grabbed for your bag beside you and looked through its contents fruitlessly.

"Huh, must have left it in my room." You looked up to Kurt. "Would you mind grabbing it off my desk Blau?"

Kurt responded with another sad puppy dog look, clearly uneasy at the idea of letting go of you. It wasn't until Peter, with his face stuffed with some little debbie product, offered in his stead that suddenly your elf was off in a fit of smoke, before Peter could even finish his offer.

Now alone, you saw some of the tension leave your friends.

"Jeesh, when did Kurt go all alpha?" Jubilee breathed.

"Yeah!" Peter crossed his arms dramatically like a child, a piece of whipped cream still coating his chin. "He growled at me! Like a mad dog or something."

"Who is acting like a dog?" A deeper voice growled out.

Peter made that his cue to run off, leaving the rest of you to deal with 'Professor Logan' on your own. He was one of your specialized combat trainers. The guy had arrived at the institute not too long ago. You knew he had a past with the Professor Xavier, but the details were a mystery to everyone on campus, you included.

What you did know was that he was as tough as a rusty nail in fresh wood.

Logan eyed your little circle with uninterested navy eyes. But when he glanced over at you he paused. You noticed how stiff his posture became; Logan stopped and sniffed for a moment, like he caught a bad stench of something. From what you could gather Professor Logan's mutation gave him animal like tendencies; atavisitc, was the word like Kurt or Dr McCoy. Maybe he was picking up on something you simply couldn't. Hopefully it wasn't dangerous.

"Is everything alright Logan?" You asked. Only the younger students called him professor.

"Hmm." Wolverine narrowed his eyes and walked over towards you. "Something don't smell right around here. You don't have any pets in your dorm do ya?"

You blinked at such a bizarre and out of left field question. With a shook head you replied. "No, its against school policy unless for grave exceptions."

He continued to glare at you, as if silently arguing your credibility at telling him the truth. Finally he gave a last "Hmm." And took a step back.

"Be careful girl." He warned.

Before you could even begin to question if your professor had just threatened you, a familiar scent of sulfur hit. Now that was a smell you didn't need Logan's nose for.

 **BAMF** the sound touched the air.

"It was under your sketchbook liebli-"

Kurt paused, his stance stiffened and his tail flicked up as he slowly moved in front of you, creating a block between you and Logan; your sketchbook fell to the ground forgotten. Eyes sharp as blades and red as blood were carving a glare into Wolverine.

Turning your head at an angle you could see Kurt's canines had become elongated, poked out and on display as he sneered at the professor.

And then all Hell broke loose.

Kurt jumped first, but by then Logan's claws had already been unsheathed, ready to defend off the teleporter. Wolverine growled threw a Nightcrawler off of him into the grass a few feet away, before he could do any damage. In response Kurt whipped his tail and thrashed around, gaining a few solid swipes again his face and arms. It only took a moment between hitting the ground and teleporting up into the air, before Kurt was once again whipping his body in attack.

It only spurred Wolverine on; his metal claws slashed in whatever direction Nightcrawler was before it was replaced by a mere puff of smoke. His body jumped and bent in the way only years as a trained acrobat could.

"Easy Elf!" Logan snapped, barely missing another jump by Kurt. "Easy! I don't want to hurt ya...too bad.."

In turn Nightcrawler only snarled and growled. Remnants of human speech would escape randomly; words like "Don't touch!", "Mine!" and "Go avay!" were spat out and reached your ear. Everything else was jumbled.

Logan was easily leading his defenses in a way that forced the two of them away from anyone else, everyone at this point was heading back into the manor or doing their best to stay out of the way on the sidelines. All eyes glued to the scene, no one was missing this fight. You didn't even realize what happened until after Peter had taken you several yards away.

You blinked at the feeling of cement beneath your feet instead of grass and gave Peter a stony glare. He just shrugged and took his hands off your shoulders. Apparently Scott, Jubilee and Ororo were inside looking for any other faculty that could handle the Nightcrawler or Wolverine without causing any harm.

You were about the ask about Jean too, but Peter turned your head back to the fight several feet away from you, and the glaring red hair of Jean's flying as she began making her way towards them. From your spot so far away Kurt and Logan looked like little blurs of color jumping and floating across the yard, you could just barely make out the glare of the sun bouncing off Wolverine's claws and all with the hope they didn't catch onto your boyfriend's flesh.

Maybe you were right before; maybe Kurt really was sick with something and it was making him angry, or hallucinate, or maybe it was affecting his mutation? As the blurs dashed and slashed a momentary thought went to Jean who you hoped wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. What was she even planning on doing without Xavier to help.

You saw her hand raise high in the air, and with it Kurt's body froze mid offense attack.

"AH! LASS MICH LOS!" You heard him cry. "LASS MICH JETZT GEHEN!"

Your heart ached at the picture of Kurt in the air, screaming and slashing several feet above the ground, only able to move his head and barely wiggle his hands or feet. It made you sick, he more closely resembled a wild animal in such a state. For a split second you thought maybe Jean was hurting him as well, if not intentionally.

Daring to look down for a moment, you could see Jean was struggling to keep him up there, already her knees were buckling. You wanted to force her to let him go, to stop his suffering, but Peter was quick to hold you back from even trying, even adding the warning that if you didn't stay back he'd drop you off in Reno and leave you there.

Eventually you saw Professor Xavier wheel down to the courtyard with Dr McCoy where Jean and Logan patiently waited, and Kurt still being held up against his will. You were too far to hear, but you got the gist. Xavier put a hand to his head and concentrated on Kurt; eventually you could he stopped thrashing around. The Professior waved to Jean and you saw your boyfriend being slowly led back down to Earth and into Hank McCoy's grasp, now unconscious.

You turned to Peter expectantly, a silent plead for him to let you go without a fight. The speedster rolled his eyes and with Kurt already in the Professor's safety, lazily waved you to pass. This was not an invitation you took lightly, and you started booking it down to the courtyard.

"Professors!" You cried, electricity bouncing off you with every step. "Professors wait! Please!"

Xavier paused, implying everyone else should follow suit. You caught up with them and took a breath. You were right, Kurt was now asleep in the doctor's arms. But something was wrong; his breathing sounded shallow, his skin and clothes were drenched in sweat, and his body had a slight twitching movement to it.

The sight hurt. "Kurt..." You whimpered, reaching out towards him.

"We are taking him to the medical bay immediately Ms L/N." Xavier explained, and turned to McCoy. "Hank, please see to it that Kurt is checked for any ailment. Have blood work, blood pressure, and a brain scan for mutant activity. And please keep him in a bed with restraints."

"Restraints!" You cried. "Professor, is that necessary?"

You were ignored. "Logan, I need you to go to the danger room to retrieve Raven and have her be present during testings."

The canadian mutant rolled his eyes and turned around to follow instructions. It bothered you how indifferent he seemed after such an abrasive attack.

You scowled. "But Professor-

"Y/N, I need you to listen to me." The headmaster said eerily seriously. His eyes bore into yours, a deep navy color that almost looked black at times. "Kurt is going to go through simple medical procedures, nothing of the extreme just yet. We must unfortunately restrain him for the time being until we know why he acted so violently."

Xaiver took one of your shaking hands into his own. "With luck it may just be a small hiccup that can be remedied. But I must ask to look into your mind and see things from a first person point of view. Can you allow me that?"

You swallowed; it was a perk of your mutation that with the electric current in your brain, you were able to block telepathic intrusion. A wall of mental prowess is what Professor X had coined it when you first arrived years ago. You had the luxury of choosing who could access your thoughts, a benefit not many mutants had without outside help-Magneto's helmet came to mind. His requests to enter your head were fundamental in your trust in him, and even in present time Xavier and Jean together had only been in there a handful of times.

But for Kurt, anything. You nodded and focused on the wall you built inside, the one presently protecting your thoughts from others. Slowly you pulled and tugged at strands of electrical currents, and little by little they came unraveling like the threads of a tapestry carefully being dismantled.

Xavier smiled at you and it told you he felt the block being lifted.

You gave the Professor permission to go inside your head, at least just to see the last twenty minutes. Inside your mind you relived what you thought had been a normal lunch break that quickly turned into an all out cage fight across the lawn. You saw Wolverine question you about an odd smell, you saw Kurt snapping at Peter and Jubilee, you saw how worried Jean looked and how warm Kurt had felt. But then Xavier went deeper. You found yourself back in the hallway after class, back to the kiss, back to the heat, back to the-

You immediately re-connected to your brain's electric center and flared it, only a mild number, but it was a warning. Xavier got the hint and quickly you could feel his presence leave while you resewed the tapestry inside your mind.

"I see." The telepath sighed and turned his chair in the opposite direction. "I will join the others in the medical bay. We will inform you if anything happens. Thank you Y/N."

His tone concerned you. "I'm coming too!" You exclaimed.

"I cannot allow that at this moment Y/N." He paused to turn his chair and look at you. "For your own sake."

"Kurt would never hurt me." You spat, insulted by what he was implying.

The Professor only started to wheel away. "Kurt would never do a great number of things in his regular state, including randomly attacking a faculty member."

"But-

"You can argue all you like Ms L/N." Your headmaster cut you off. "But my decision is final. Should you try to go in there unauthorized, Logan will promptly escort you back to your room."

His words cut sharply; this decision was final. Your shoulders slumpt defeated, you felt helpless. In a strange way, it was really partially your own fault Kurt was like this. If only you had mentioned something sooner.

The professor made quick work excusing himself and leaving you alone in the hallway with your thoughts.

* * *

_In that moment, all Kurt could think about was how beautiful she looked. Her body had been delicately draped within a navy blue gown cut so low it left very little to the imagination. Her hair was down, a look he personally preferred to the erratic ponytails, up does and assortment of hair clips Jubilee and Kitty always seemed to find for her._

_But when she touched him, suddenly all other efforts of thought were gone. She felt cool against his skin, a lingering touch reminiscent to the late autumn nights he'd spent back in Germany, camped outside, reveling in a delightful chill that brushed underneath his fur and made him shudder._

_Y/N pulled him closer to her, and before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, she was under him._

_Her e/c eyes were bright, daring him to make a move and Kurt was happy to obliged. He felt his lips cover her own and delve into her mouth releasing more of that soft and gentle breeze into his lungs. Kurt couldn't get enough, rubbing at her sides, her face, anywhere her skin allowed him access._

_He didn't know, nor did he really care to know when or how it happened. All that mattered was his nude form over hers and how the chill of her naked body covered him everywhere. Kurt moaned at the sensation._

_"Kurty..." She mumbled. Y/N's voice was so demure in his ear. Her hands explored him, cooling off the fire unraveling beneath blue flesh. The sensations made him feel weak._

_Kurt kissed up her neck and licked down her jaw. She was so sweet to taste. A euphoric ice trail tingling every nerve ending on his body. Kurt needed more._

_*Ah!..Ooohh Kurt! Please!" She whimpered at his ministrations._  
  
_Her body was flushed beneath him, gripping on tight with her nails scraping over his back in a delicious sting that made him quiver._  
  
_*"Kurt, please...oh, oh oH" Y/N mewled against him._

_"Y/N." He continued, but it wasn't enough. The heat was still there, hard and pounding deep within him crying out to be released._

_"Liebling." He rubbed against her, finding the source of the fire desperate for ease and eager to find it in her._

_Her voice continued to ring out in a mantra of his 'Kurt' 'please', and an array of vowels to follow. As Kurt worked on easing the flames inside, his lips made sure to lick and suck, working to catch each and every moan and gasp that cascaded from her throat._

_"Oh my liebling..." He rutted._  
  
_*Kurt...please Kurt, KuRT!*_

 _*KURT!*_  
  
"KURT!"

"Huh.." Kurt mumbled.

"KURT!" A different voice broke through to his eardrums, one deeper yet more polished and refined. "We need you to wake up now Kurt."

The blue mutant groaned, wincing at the bright light glaring onto his closed eyelids. His back ached on the stiff mattress he was laying down on and the strong smell of rubbing alcohol burned the fuzz around his nostrils. When he tried to sit up, Kurt felt something hold down his arms. Against his better interest, the blue mutant blinked his eyes opened, ignoring the pinkiering ache it gave him. He was in a hospital bed, the familiar mint green walls and polished beige floor tile told him he was in the Institute's medical wing specifically. On his arm was a needle taped into a vein and leading to an IV bag filled with an oddly colored green liquid.

"Welcome back ."

The nightcrawler turned to who spoke to him. Professor Xavier smiled softly in his chair, seemingly relieved for Kurt's safety. Dr McCoy stood behind him, clutching a clipboard in his claw. His expression was much more solemn, and that didn't bode well to Kurt.

"Feeling any better Kurt?" McCoy asked.

Kurt blinked, slightly confused at the new realization. He felt...fine; not hot and sweltering like he was starting to feel since that morning. Something cool was flowing into his veins, like ice on a hot plate. He remembered how he felt earlier, hot and itchy, like sandpaper was rubbing into his skin. He remembered holding Y/N close, how the buzzing in his head had started to die down when she touched him, and all he wanted to do was hold her closer, consume the bliss she gave off.

He remembered how much relief she gave him-her presence alone was soothing this sweltering ache beating through him. He also remembered being angry, hating it whenever other people were talking, how annoying and condescending it felt to be around them. Everything was bothering him, and only Y/N could give him what he needed.

Then it crossed his mind-Kurt also remembered the rage he felt when Logan was near. Wolverine had been standing so close to Y/N, so close he could smell him. It made Kurt furious; the only scent on her-on his Y/N-his relief, should be his own! It was like he was a mutant possessed. His tail, teeth, claws, ready to rip Wolverine apart! State his claim, make a statement, a warning for anyone who dared try to get near what was his!  
  
Kurt's head was aching from the memory. Shame filled his being. He didn't understand where these horrid thoughts were coming from. For the years he had known Y/N, not once would Kurt dare to 'claim' her, like she was some sort of possession. If she gave herself to him, he had already given himself to her.  
At the moment Kurt felt the cold string of reality hitting him. How sinful he must be to act this way; he almost killed another mutant in an act of jealous rage!  
  
"...Kurt?" A hand touched Kurt's shoulder.

"What's happening to me!" Kurt choked. "I didn't...didn't mean for this to happen...I-

 _*"Its alright Kurt"*_ He felt the voice of the professor in his head. _*"We understand this must be difficult. But you must listen very closely. What is happening is not entirely of your own control."*_

"What?" Kurt muttered out loud.

Dr McCoy cleared his throat to gather Kurt's attention. "Well, we've um-" He flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "We have done some research and have come to a relative conclusion."

Kurt stared up at him expectantly.

"Well...if I must be blunt." McCoy drawled. "You are in a heat."

"Heat?"

"In theory, we've concluded that with your body becoming fully developed by human standards, your human hormones have triggered chemicals within your X-gene to give you a makeshift heat...or rut more appropriately. This has caused your entire body to rise in temperature, heighten your senses, and induce rage and territorial behavior."

Kurt felt like his head was spinning. The way he'd been acting, and that dream...

"Can ve do anyzhing?"

"Well the fluid in your IV is keeping you calm for the moment but it is only temporary." McCoy stalked over to Kurt's side where the IV was still injected into him. "After doing some research we've achieved only two main options for you."

"Vhat are they?"

"The safest option I recommend is staying in your room throughout your heat. Get blankets, pillows, comfort food, anything and everything to make yourself more comfortable. It should only last for another week or so. " The doctor's stare became sadder, almost regretful. "But I warn you it will be the most painful, though the safest."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "So just stay in my room and suffer through it?"

"We would check on you of course." Hank offered, though it wasn't helping his case. "I can offer small dosage pain killers, and sleep medication, but aside from that there is no way to properly stop what is happening. It is simply nature."

The news made Kurt groan and slumpt back into his bed with helplessness. He was not looking forward to another week or so of having to go through this. Such intense heat burned him through the core, so much so it was downright painful at times; even now in the medical wing Kurt could feel the fresh licks of warmth tingling against whatever cooling agent was in his IV.

"You said there was a second option." He looked up desperately.

Hank took a step back, eyes reaching the ground. "...yes. I've discussed it with Professor Xavier and we both have come to the conclusion that the second option should be available, but only between you and Ms. L/N if you both so choose. I realize you two have been in a relationship for a while now. " The doctor cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "The second option would be to...in short to go about the heat institutionally. If I may be bold enough to say so, through a mate."

A spark of flame hit Kurt at the sound of such a word and he was sat up in an instant.

"You mean for me and Y/N to-" A sinful thought picked Kurt's mind and he groaned from the sensation it gave. His mind flashed back to his dream.

Hank must have chosen to ignore it out of respect. "Yes. And if you would like to discuss it with her, I can bring her in. If not, I recommend keeping yourself as far away from everyone else until you can move past this."

Xavier nodded. "Yes, whatever you choose you will have the full support of the Institute." He gave Kurt a hard stare.

"But the choice is yours."

* * *

It was killing you. You paced nervously in your room. It had been three days since Kurt had attacked Logan. He had been immediately taken into the medical ward and you were shooed away back to your own room with no explanations or information. A few hours later you begged to see him, only to be once again foiled by a member of the institute's faculty-this time in the form of Mystique.

She explained in the cool, demanding tone she always carried. Kurt was, under no circumstances, allowed to leave his room, and you were under no circumstances, allowed to see him.

Three days since you've been sent away from his room, since you've seen your beloved Blauberre. He hadn't been to class, you hadn't seen him in the halls, outside, even in the medical ward. As far as you knew Kurt had been locked in his room this whole time-caged like an animal.

_*Was he sleeping okay?*_

_*Oh my gosh, has he even eaten?*_

Concern drove out basic logic, and you presently stormed yourself over to the boys dormitory. It was still the afternoon, meaning you wouldn't be driven out for another six or seven hours for curfew.

You knocked on his door.

Nothing.

"Kurt?" You called out, adding another knock for good measure. "Kurt please just talk to me."

"Go avay Y/N." His voice was mumbled, almost a whimper.

That scared you, so you kept going.

"Kurt, just let me see you. Just so I can see you're okay. I'm really worried about you."

"Jou can't come in." He said quickly. "Not right now."

His voice was becoming breathier, shorter. "You don't sound good Kurty. Please," You pleaded. "Just let me check on you."

"I can-can't!" You heard what sounded like scratching at the door. "-let you in." A groan hit the air followed by a loud ***thump*** at the wood. "Can't..."

His rejection stung. It was clear from the sounds in his room that the poor thing was in pain. You wanted to see him, comfort him if you could.

"What's wrong Kurt. Just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand."

You put yourself on the door, hoping he could better feel your presence.

"You say you can't let me in. But I can't just leave, knowing you're in pain." You sighed and went again to try the knob. Still locked.

"I don't want you to suffer. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything?!"

For a split moment you thought Kurt was actually going to let you in. You felt the knob being grabbed on the other end.

"STOP!" You heard him snarl from his side and a loud bang came from the other side of the door, slightly shaking it and forcing you to move an inch away from it.  
"P..please..I..just-" His voice was barely above a whisper. "-can't my schatz."

His last pleas cracked and chipped at your heart. You wanted so badly to storm the room, to hold him in your arms and make all the darkness surrounding him fade away from the light you had to give.

The last thing you would ever do was risk hurting him.

Tears welt at your eyes, but you brushed them away. Whatever was eating him, obviously wasn't something he thought you could remedy.  
"I love you Kurt." You mumbled softly. "Ich liebe dich."

Nothing else was worth saying and you admitted defeat. Your hands slid away from the door, tracing wood grains with your fingertips before you eventually walked further down the hallway, back towards your all too empty room.

You refused to cry, it wasn't as though Kurt was mad at you. As his girlfriend you would always support him, but you would also respect his privacy when he asked. It just hurt to feel useless in the face of his suffering.

By the time you reached your own room, you just wanted to sleep. You wanted to lie down under the covers and ignore the rejection and hopelessness of your situation.

Suffice to say you were shocked to see a beautiful, blue nightcrawler staring back at you when you opened the door. The same door you found your back hit against in the quarter of a second it took for Kurt to press his lips to yours.

* * *

Everytime I've kissed my liebling, I could only consider it a blessing. The feel of her lips on mine, the _*taste*_ of her, I was starved for it. Soft, plump petals, each with the hint of vanilla lip balm drew me in.

My nose found itself into a stray lock of her hair-her beautiful hair, soaking up the sweet scent of her. My liebling, my schatz, my everything. I tried, as the Lord is my witness I have tried, but no longer can I carry on without her.

I made Y/N cry for me. That is a sin I am more than happy to atone for.

To make her understand exactly how I feel about her.

I knew it was wrong, in my head I knew that. Afterall I was condoning the deadly sin of Lust, and worse, about to pull Y/N down with me.  
  
But another part of me, something deeper, something I knew in my bones, my veins, my heart- was that this was all too right. Was it just my natural instinct, the nature of a devil? I didn't know, and for once in the last few days, holding onto Y/N, I honestly didn't care.

All I cared about was her.

Though her little jumps and squeaks were a delight to observe, it was when she relaxed and molded into me that I loved the most. It only further proved what I've already known. This, between the two of us, was right.

She opened her lips to me, enticing me for the taste inside I've long been overdue.

So eager. So perfect.

These last few days, despite my endless prayers, all my thoughts could turn to was that beautiful dream, and that wonderful moment together in the hallway.  
Her body pressed against me, the sounds she made, the things she made me want to do.

I groaned inside her mouth, playing with her lip, I felt Y/N brush her tongue against my fangs. It was like a switch, a moment of release onto my instincts. She was pinned beneath me, eager and open.

Y/N moaned and my ears twitched.

Her pleasure was the most important.

"K-Kurt?" I heard her mumble in-between kisses. It was lovely, but it also gave me a moment of clarity. She was here for a reason; the way she talked it melted my heart. My liebling was worried, she cared about me. I had to tell her the truth.

* * *

It was official, you were in Heaven. The affectionate boyfriend you craved for the past three days was finally back in your arms. His tail wrapped around your waist coaxed deeper; under him you felt secured and loved, only loved.

Then you felt him pull away again. Though disappointed, the sudden access to oxygen was not on you, nor by your desiring lungs, giving you a few shaky breathes.

"Y/N!" Kurt sounded as breathless as you felt. "Before ve continue...as I hope."

Your heart fluttered at the proposal.

"I need to be honest. I'm..." His face was flushed. "I'm not myself."

His statement made you pause, and briefly had you thinking back to the possibility your Blaueberre was sick.

The confusion on your face must had been enough and Kurt began to fidget to explain.

"Y/N, I'm in heat. These last few days everything has been too loud, too harsh, too hot!" When he gazed up a your, a small speckle of gold glimmered among the red of his iris. "Everything except for you." Kurt pushed himself forward, wrapping himself around you. "When you're around I feel at peace. You put out the fire my liebe. You bring me salvation."

From under his breath you swore you heard him growl and his grip became firm. "But when there are others, I need to hold you closer. Every time I'm around you its like I can't keep away. You're all I can think about, all I want."

"You keep me sane mein Y/N." You heard him mumble. "Please...please send me avay. If you vant me to go, please tell me now before I can no longer restrain."  
  
You felt dizzy from the information. Kurt's skin was warm against you, tiny beads of sweat tingled on your electrified flesh. It all felt so good, so natural. As you pieced everything together, the truth became clear. Kurt was in pain and would continue to be in pain unless you intervened. He desired your comfort, and in your eyes, he was welcomed to all you had to offer.

"Oh Kurty." You cooed, wrapping a hand into his soft black curls. "I love you so much. I trust you."

You felt him sob into your shoulder. It made your heart ache. "B-But I..." He was shaking. "I don't vant to take advantage of jo-"

"No Kurt." You pulled his head away from your shoulder so that he would look at you. "That isn't what this is. I love you, and I want to help you." You smiled at him. "I want to take care of you. But if you don't feel comfortable then I understand and I will wait if you want to wait. Just don't think that anything we do together or don't do is for _'my'_ sake. Because right here and now, you have all my permission."

As your words left your mouth you could see the flakes of amber float seamlessly into the red in his eyes, now depicting the shade of blood orange. But they looked no less eager.

"Vhat I vant, is to make love vith jou for the first time, once I have made jou a bride."

His hands covered your own, still warm to the touch. "Zhat is zhe vay I believe to be intended for me."

You moved your face up to his, feeling his breath against your chin. "Then I will wait for the aisle." You muttered, with a sly grin on your face. "But that doesn't mean I can't still care for you now. That I can't still please you through your heat."

When you pulled away it was merely a few inches. But from Kurt's love struck expression, you might as well had left the continent.

The sight of it made you beam. "Now let me take care of you...please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right. I left you guys on a CLIFFHANGER!!! MWUAH HA HA HA HA....okay but in all seriousness I really enjoy getting requests so please feel free. This one was pretty tricky for me, and no where near my best work, but overall was a fun piece to make. So thank you Guest Reader. Have a request or comment? Don't feel shy!
> 
> See you later lovelies!


	4. Breakfast Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Y/N have a lazy Saturday morning...for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unfiltered, sugary sweet FLUFF!!! Its also one of the shorter of my chapters, and this one took so much less time than the last one. Its not really supposed to be a sequel to the last one-but I mean, it *can* be, if you want it too, it could fit. I just really needed something short and sweet to relax with before I go back to long chapters-especially for readers waiting for the next chapter of "Beltane". ITS COMING I PROMISE!!!!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Guten morgen mein lieber schatz-Good morning my sweet darling  
> Liebe-Love  
> Ja-Yes/Agreed  
> Mein-My  
> Schatz-My treasure  
> Herr-Mister/Sir/  
> Dame-Lady  
> Nein-No  
> Blauberres-Blueberries
> 
> En Garde-'The opening line for sword fighting, typically fencing' *french*  
> Touche-To hit *french* 'A term commonly used to respond to a fair point made by the opponent'

Tiny flecks of light began to flicker past your closed eyelids. Delicate chirps tittered past your ears-a sign that morning birds were up and about. The fuzzy, clouded dream state of sleep began to clear. Slowly, your mind regained consciousness, and cognizance sparked into your brain.

You became aware of just how relaxed your muscles were, still partly asleep within the soft, cushy mattress. You were aware of how serene and still the air felt around you, a typical sign of a lazy Saturday. And you were very much aware of the warm, heavy weight draped around your torso. At first you thought it was just your blanket, perhaps you snuggled it closer atop you in sleep the night before. That thought shattered when you felt movement.

Your eyes shot open, and morning electric surges came to life. You could see a navy blue shadow covering up half your body, and moving slowly in the soft motions of relaxed breathing.

Recognition was coming back to you, and your body relaxed back into your blue lover. His cozy warmth was too alluring to ignore, and had you returning for your due morning snuggles.

"Hmm." A soft humming sensation caressed you chest with the sound of Kurt's voice following. "Mmmh." His tail tightened in its place you just now realized to be the home around your calves. His muscles tightened, and his legs shifted. He was awake.

"Morning Kurty." You muttered into his chest, carefully clearing your throat while you did so.

A breathy groan was his response, as you felt his head moved from the pillow beside yours, to above your head so that Kurt could kiss the crown of your hair.

"Guten morgen mein lieber schatz." Kurt continued his kisses down to your forehead, going to your cheek, your chin, jaw, and then down to your neck. 

A sigh of pleasure escaped you, feeling the delicate brushes across your freshly roused skin. Your head sunk deeper into the pillow, new born energy surging alight.

"Mmm careful liebe." Kurt muttered, taking his lips from your neck. "Jou're buzzing me." He kissed your lips, and sure enough in your line of sight, you could spot the tiny hairs of his fuzzy skin straightening up tall in response to your static.

"Sorry." You muttered lazily, wrapping an arm around his neck just to pull him closer. "You  _electrify_ me."

Kurt stared down at you, your pun causing a cheeky grin to rise on his face. "Oh really?" He laughed. "If you say so." He purred mischievously. 

"Whah!"

You shot halfway up out of bed when Kurt's tail tickled up your calf and under your knee; successfully surprising and fully waking you up.

Your boyfriend laughed at your reaction, smile widened so far, you could even see his fangs start to poke out from their hidden corners. 

"Mean." You pouted. "You're a blue meanie." You poked his cheek playfully. 

"Aw. I'm sorry Y/N." Kurt moved back up to you, and leading you back down onto the mattress. Kurt was now sitting up above you, with his arms carefully caging you between them. He widened his sweet sunshine eyes, parted his lips, and leaned in to give you his best puppy dog look. "Forgive me?"

You narrowed your eyes playfully. "You are _so_ lucky you're cute."

"I'm also hungry." Kurt grinning and wide eyed looking down at you. "Breakfast in bed?"

You craned your neck up to kiss his mouth. "Ja." You chuckled. "I'll start the kettle." You poked his cheek again. "You get the food."

Your sweet elf nodded enthusiastically, giving you another peck on the cheek and disappearing in a  **BAMF**  of violet smoke.

Now alone, you were all the more entranced by how still wonderfully warm the bed was; alas, you already agreed on helping make a quick breakfast, so you forced yourself up and made your way towards your desk. Under it, in the bottom drawer, a small, electric tea kettle had been carefully stored for the spare cup of tea or coffee late at night or just whenever you didn't want to be around other people.

You pulled the silvery piece out from under your desk along with a couple of water bottles tucked under your arm, a sugar bowl, and the tea tins. The water was poured into the kettle, and you proceeded to pull some electric charges from your hand and into the electric burner.

**BAMF**

A smirk tucked at your lips. "What's on the menu this morning?" You asked without turning away and began putting tea leaves into a tea pot strainer with your kettle.

Kurt's arms enclosed around your waist. From the corner of your eye you could see him put a large ceramic plate down on the desk. The smell of freshly baked waffles coated in maple sweet syrup enclosed your senses. When you looked down, sure enough, you saw the fluffy pastries drenched in sugary sweet brown goop and topped with cream and fresh blueberries, even with a few berries scattered on the plate edge.

"Waffles for two?" You chirped, turning to face him. "Blueberries with my Blueberry."

"Ja." Kurt sighed. "I walked right into that one." He grabbed the plate back, and before you could try and interfere, Kurt's tail grabbed your waist and you were suddenly teleported back onto the mattress.

"Oof!" You muttered at the sudden feeling of soft cushion underneath you. 

Kurt chuckled and laid the food between the two of you in your laps. He gestured to one of two forks he was holding. "Waffle?"

"Kurt." You eyed the desk a few feet away. "The tea?"

**BAMF**

Your boyfriend was quick to work at your desk. He reached down the bottom drawer for a pair of well used tea cups before pouring boiling hot, freshly steeped tea into them, and absentmindedly grabbing for the sugar bowl.

You sighed. "Kurt-

**BAMF**

The blue elf returned to you, placing his tea cup on the nightstand and holding up the other for you to take. You rolled your eyes at his cuteness and took the offered tea.

"I could have gotten it myself you know?"

Kurt took his fork and began digging into his waffle. "I believe breakfast in bed means staying _in bed_ mein schatz." And that was all he would argue before beginning his descent into a sugar coma.

Without being able to form an argument against him being the best boyfriend in the world, you succumbed to your fate and joined him in the feasting of your lazy Saturday breakfast. The fresh waffles made your mouth water, crispy edges with fluffy middles to chew on and all covered in sweet, sticky maple; the taste tickled your tongue and your voice let out a moan. Sweet, gooey syrup trailed down your tongue, and you licked it up greedily. In between rips into baked pastry, your fork made work in grabbing up for the dark blue berries scattering across the plate, and quickly stuffing them into your mouth.

"So good." You mumbled. "So, so delicious." 

Kurt, his face stuffed with waffle and whip cream, nodded enthusiastically.

With your mouth thick with sugary sweetness, you reached for your tea cup and gulped down some of the warm, herbal liquid.

You picked back your fork to continue cutting into the sugary waffle, stabbing into stray berries on the way. Kurt made some smart comment about how he could eat nothing but waffles forever, and you absentmindedly agreed.

You were halfway done with your side of the breakfast plate when it happened; when everything descended into madness. It was a simple quest-one blueberry remained on the plate, and your cutlery weapon aimed to make it yours when-

_*clink*_

You eyed the rival fork blocking you, aiming for the same cream coated berry you so coveted and you dared to look up at Kurt.

The elf smirked at you, a wordless declaration of a breakfast battle.

" _En garde_ mein liebe?" Kurt asked.

Now he gave an official, worded declaration.

" _En garde_." You smiled. " _Herr_ Nightcrawler."

"Hyah!"

Your forks clashed in the air, scratching at the other's metal before retreating back to your sides of the plate.

Then you charged again.

And again.

Back and forth the forks fought, hitting the others' tines with brutish passion for the end goal. Harsh scratches hit against metal spines as you fought and dodged your opponent.

You darted your utensil at Kurts', making his dart back.

"Give up Kurty?" You asked.

Instead of submitting, Kurt darted again towards the desired blueberry, and you made quick work into deflecting again.

"Nein, Dame (n/n)."

You laughed at such a challenge and rasped your fork back at his. Kurt blocked your defenses, with rarely an offense for you to dodge and return to protect the sacred little berry in cream.

Your concentration stayed pinned on his fork and the delicate fruit left on the plate. Apparently you became too focused and that would become your downfall, since you failed to notice what happened next until it was too late.

Before you could take repute it, the nightcrawler's tail had grabbed onto your shoulder, and pushed you in, almost making you fall flat on the plate, if not for getting caught by a kiss on the lips.

The renewed taste of cream and syrup coating your lips and touching your tongue, illuminated your senses and caught you off guard.

"Mmmh." You hummed in his kiss. "Sweet."

"I'll say."

Your boyfriend's shiny fork was waved in front of you, it's prongs glimmering in the early sunlight.

And atop the second prong, was a small, plump, blueberry.

You raised an eye. " _Touche_ mein nightcrawler."

Instead of doing what you suspected he'd do and take his prize in stride, Kurt took the fork and nudged the tip to your lips.

"Say 'ah' Y/N."

It was first a welcomed surprise of chivalry, and then, an idea popped into your head. You smiled, but instead of immediately opening your mouth, you poked the tip of your tongue out from between your lips and gave the blueberry a tiny lick.

Then another.

And another.

Until finally pursing your lips and slowly you used your tongue to _slurp_ the fruit off his fork, blowing a semi-kiss as you did so.

"Tasty." You chirped. "Sweet."

Kurt's face was priceless, worth far more than the glory of any breakfast battle. He sat there blank, subdued, practically entranced, the fork fallen forgotten on the finished plate. His eyes slowly darted between the fork and then up to your blue stained lips.

"Y/N?"

You smiled at how small his voice had become.

"Yes Kurty?" You fluttered your eyelashes innocently.

He gulped.

....

...

..

.

"Vould jou like to me to get more blauberres?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sweet bit of teasing. If you have any requests, comment them below. REQUESTS are ALWAYS OPEN, so don't be shy. I absolutely *Love* comments, they're what keep me going, and I respond to each and every one of them. So there's that if you want to chat! Thank-You so much for reading!
> 
> See you later lovelies!


End file.
